youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benikaya
Benikaya (* 14. November 1989 in Herford; bürgerlich Benjamin Kaya) ist ein deutscher Rapper, der seine Musik mit Hilfe von YouTube und anderen Internetplattformen zur kostenlosen Verfügung ins Internet stellt. Allgemeines (geschrieben von Joachim Sondern, Originalartikel auf www.buergerstimme.com ) In dieser Epoche gibt es nicht viele Menschen, welche der inneren Prägung folgen, ihre Träume umsetzen, trotz manch kaltem Gegenwind. Ein solch seltener Rohdiamant ist zweifelsohne der etwas andere Rapper Benikaya. Seine Texte regen zum Nachdenken an, ermahnen manches Mal, berühren das Herz und sprechen eine klare, aufrechte Sprache. Gerade innerhalb der Rapperszene eigentlich eher ungewöhnlich, weshalb Benikaya energisch Wert darauf legt, seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen, fernab jedweder „Rapper“, die mitunter das klassische Ghettorapklischee bedienen. Ob Lieder wie “Menschlichkeit ”, “Weltknast ” oder ”Shootingstar ”, Benikaya nimmt bei gesellschaftlichen Problemen, wenn es um die menschliche Seele sowie den eigenen Weg geht, kein Blatt vor dem Mund, trägt das Herz auf der Zunge. Damit jedoch nicht genug, denn inmitten dieser nachdenklich, niveauvollen hinterfragenden Lyrik lodert ein intensives Feuer der Leidenschaft, welches verdeutlicht, wie viel Herzblut Benikaya in seinen Traum investiert – ein Künstler, welcher trotz aller Hürden kontinuierlich der eigenen Stimme folgt. Neben den größtenteils sehr gut ausgearbeiteten Reimen, passend begleitet von Yegedas Beats, überzeugt indes Benikayas stimmliches Potenzial. Er setzt auf authentische Vielfalt, bleibt dabei dennoch einer eigenen, undefinierbaren musikalischen Linie treu, wodurch kein Lied wie das andere klingt: frei von Vorurteilen, gänzlich ohne billige Klischees, dafür menschlich verbindend. Beats, treibende Reime gegen Hass, Neid und den humanen Gleichschaltungswahn. Um dem gesamten Schaffenswerk noch mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen, präsentiert er viele Entwicklungsprozesse auf seinem YouTube-Kanal und nutzt die gesamte Bandbreite des Internets, um seine Tracks als kostenfreien Download anzubieten. Somit bietet Benikaya jedem Menschen die Möglichkeit, sich von seiner Arbeit zu überzeugen. Anders als viele andere Künstler, welche direkt auf einen Plattenvertrag warten, produziert Benikaya zusammen mit Yegeda alles in Eigenregie, mit gleichem qualitativem Ehrgeiz, wie bei einem kommerziellen Album. Natürlich möchte ein jeder Künstler von seiner Arbeit leben, aber Benikaya will erst zeigen, was er kann, tritt mit einem gesunden, ausgeglichenen Selbstbewusstsein ans tägliche Lebenslicht. Benikayas Lieder verdeutlichen bereits jetzt, dass er keine Eintagsfliege sein wird, genau weiß, wo sein Herz hin will, und dieses Ziel just erreicht. Mit solchen Texten, ganz gleich ob jemand Rap mag oder nicht, gibt er einer Gesellschaft den Glauben an ihr selbst zurück, verbindet Generationen. Weblinks * MySpace * Soundcloud * Pheed Diskografie Alben von Benikaya Freetracks von Benikaya * Ganz allein in der Tiefe (2010) * Schwarz Rot Gold (ft. Fabo) (2010) * Was du nicht weißt (2010) * Der Unterschied (2010) * Lets talk about me (2010) * Letzter Brief (2010) * Lang genug mitangesehen (2010) * Glaub an dich (2010) * Ich bin da für euch (2010) * Der Unterschied (Yegeda Remix) (2010) * Shooting Star (2010) * Impossible (2010) * Ansporn (2010) * Ohne dich (2010) * Mein Leben (ft. Blatzin'Daniel) (2010) * To The Top (2010) * Ich will zurück (2011) * Ich kann diese Stimme hören (2011) * Steh auf und lauf weiter (2011) * Augen auf (2011) * In meinen Träumen (ft. Blazin'Daniel) (2011) * Sternlos (ft. Zamjo & Aylaah) (2011) * Klartext (2011) * Ich will leben (ft. Carlos Fassanelli) (2011) * Seelenblut (2011) * In Love Again (2011) * Bis zum Schluss (2011) * Ich geb dich nicht auf (2011) * Reiß die Mauer ein (ft. Atjego) (2011) * Der letzte Countdown (2011) * Marionetten (ft. Swipe) (2011) * Aus dem Herz (ft. Vatan) (2011) * Herzschnitt (2011) * 16Bars für 2012 (2012) * Dieser Track von mir (2012) * ad ACTA (2012) * Geh mit (2012) * Last Day Ever (2012) * VBT 2012 "Diss-"Qualifikation (2012) * In den Sternen (2012) * Irgendwie vermiss ich dich (2012) Musikvideos thumb|500px|left thumb|500px|left thumb|500px|left thumb|500px|left thumb|500px|left thumb|500px|left thumb|500px|left thumb|500px|left thumb|500px|left Kategorie:Geboren 1989 Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Rap Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Gründung 2005